A Jealous Rosalie
by MartiniBabe
Summary: Okay,I wrote it in like 5 minutes and am bored.Now,be nice or criticize,but don't act like a bitch.One-shot.Oh,and it's humor,but I don't know how funny exactly.Today I'm not in the funniest mood.I should've written it at midnight.Then i get crazy:D


**A Jealous Rosalie**

**What the hell is wrong with vampire men?**

I stood in the school hall by my locker. It was now lunch and we decided to just hang out by the lockers, waiting for everyone to go so that I and Emmett could have some fun.

Suddenly this little bimbo walked by. She grinned at Emmett and winked at him. Yeah like she had a chance with him. Does she not see me? I'm way hotter than she is. One thing about her worried me. Unlike the other girls she has a look as if she does have a chance with my Emmett.

I looked at Emmett and he was grinning back at her.

I pushed myself off of the locker I was resting on and dropped his hand. I kept staring at him as he watched her walk away.

I scoffed and marched down the hall to outside. I went to a tree behind the school and sat there.

What the hell was that? He just grinned and totally checked her out!

I heard someone head my way and then they sat next to me.

"What's wrong Rose?" Jasper asked sympathetically.

"Emmett." I spat his name.

Jasper sighed, "What did he do now?"

"This fucking bimbo walked past him with a grin and winked at him and he totally checked her fucking out with this huge ass grin on his face! What the hell is going on with him?" I yelled as I stood up.

"What girl?" Jasper asked puzzled.

I huffed, "This dark blonde, blue eyed bimbo."

"Dark blonde and blue eyes? She sounds familiar." He said, deep in thought.

"Oh my god! You have a thing with her too, don't you?" I asked with pure shock.

What is wrong with men? Our vampire idiotic jackass men?

"What? No! I just mean I saw her somewhere. But where?" he was quiet for another few moments and then he jumped up as if he accomplished the strategy of the secret government saving the world with one gun. I know, confusing.

"I know who she is! Emmett's lab partner! Bliss…something." He said with a goofy grin.

I raised an eyebrow, "What's with the goofy grin?" I asked, annoyed.

"Oh, nothing. Just something that had happened a while ago. I have to go. I have history. That Mr. Beamer is an idiot when it comes to the Civil War." He said as he walked away.

I sighed.

This Bliss is totally ruining things!

It already looks like she had done something with Jasper. How else do you explain that goofy grin he got when he said her name?

Now she's doing something with Emmett. The bitch! I'm gonna strangle her! Rip her fucking head clean off her shoulders!

What if she did the same thing with Edward?

Have to find Edward. Right now!

I searched for Edward and finally found him in biology.

"Yes, Miss Hale?" the weirdo that thinks he's teaching the dumb ass class said, looking at me expectantly.

"I have to talk to Edward, it's an emergency." I said hurriedly.

"Very well. Edward, Miss Hale wants to talk to you, it's important." He said.

Edward was already on his way.

I walked outside and glared at him.

"What Rosalie?" he asked in his usual prude voice.

"I don't have a prude voice." He defended.

I rolled my eyes, "That's not important! Listen, do you know Bliss?" I asked hurriedly.

He got the same grin Emmett and Jasper got with a glint in his eyes.

"Yeah." He said and chuckled.

I slapped him across the face, "Snap the fuck out of it!"

He sighed, "What do you want Rosalie?"

"Who the hell is Bliss? What has she done to you, Jasper and Emmett? What happened? Why are you guys all ga-ga for her?" I asked so fast a human wouldn't be able to hear.

"One—Bliss is a friend. Two—She did nothing; she's just a very nice friend. Third—nothing happened. Fourth—we are not ga-ga for her. Bye Rosalie." He said and made his way back into the classroom.

Later that day I waited for Emmett by our car and saw him walk out with that bitch, Bliss.

I was beyond pissed now.

They both laughed. She rubbed his arm and whispered something in his ear. He nodded with a grin on his face. They hugged and then she left the opposite way.

"Hey Babe." Emmett said, leaning in to kiss me, but I moved out of the way.

"Don't fucking hey babe me. I wanna have a serious fucking talk with you." I said, climbing in the passenger seat.

He also climbed in and I sped off. I stopped in the woods and climbed out.

I heard Emmett sigh. "What's wrong, Babe?" he asked as he was beside me in less than a second, holding me.

I pushed him off of me.

"What the hell is going on with you and this Bliss bitch, Emmett?" I asked him, glaring and fucking furious.

"What? Bliss? Nothing is going on between me and Bliss, Rosie." He said with a frown on his face.

"I saw how you fucking grinned at her and hugged her and shit. What's going on? If you don't tell me I'll kill her." I said in all seriousness.

"Rosie, nothing going on. She's my lab partner and a friend." He said.

"What about her flirting? Rubbing your arm, whispering in your ear and hugging you?"

"She told me about this guy that came on to her and demonstrated. It was a funny story, apparently he came up to her, rubbed her arm and whispered in her ear that he wants to…" he stopped seeing the look on my face.

"Sorry. She was just demonstrating. The hug was just a friend thing. She's pretty fucking awesome. Wait, that doesn't make the situation better, sorry. Rose, she isn't interested in me. This morning with the wink was just because she knew what you and I were going to do during lunch and I was pretty much goofy about that. She has a boyfriend and they are engaged. He is very fucking awesome too! The belong together." He explained.

I sighed, my face softening and I felt calmer.

"Oh, sorry, babe, I thought there was something going on." I said and hugged him.

"Don't worry, Babe. I understand." He said into my ear.

"Just one thing." I said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"That doesn't explain why Edward and Jasper are all ga-ga, goofy for her." I said.

"Oh, Jasper and Alice had the same fight a while ago about her. He's only like that because he may be remembering the makeup sex he and Alice had. Edward, maybe he just wanted to add to the situation. You know, lead you on. You know he does read minds don't you? And he loves playing with your emotions. I have to kick his ass for that." He explained.

"Oh, well, it's time for _our_ makeup sex. I guarantee you; you will be goofier than Jasper is when remembering this." I said as I kissed him.

He took my right up against the tree.


End file.
